


Missed Opportunities: A Newtmas Tale

by Nightingale231



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: ACTUALLY NO PINING HERE THOUGH!!, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Kisses, M/M, Teresa isnt very good either, WICKED | WCKD is Not Good, also there is pining, dude so much pining, i have a ticket to hell, inspired by Where You Lead by KathSilver, we hate teresa here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingale231/pseuds/Nightingale231
Summary: This is a series of What If? moments I thought of while reading Where You Lead by KathSilver.Missed Newtmas moments, usually, because I am trash.
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	1. 1. Careening off the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Where You Lead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672899) by [KathSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver). 



A/N: The bold italics at the beginning is the quote from Where You Lead by KathSilver.

Off we go!

* * *

**_If Newt could remember everything, and Thomas was fairly certain that he did, why didn’t everyone else? Thomas was half a second away from sprinting directly into Newt’s arms when Alby started speaking again._ **

_Actually, fuck Alby,_ Thomas decided, and threw it all to hell.

He sprinted forward, weaving around the boys and _pushing, pushing, pushing_ , needed to get-

Collision, blond hair flying.

A laugh too rare, a smile and nickname he hasn't heard or seen in what feels like millennia.

"Tommy!"

And then he's crying, and sixty-odd boys have formed a circle, staring, but he _couldn't care less_ because _Newt was in front of him, alive, breathing_.

"How- how are you here?!" Thomas asks through sobs, gasping for breath.

"I have no idea," Newt said.

It was his eyes that did Thomas in.

He had never been able to handle it when Newt looked at him like that, with love, adoration, and a vow to _never leave his Tommy's side_.

With no thought toward how the shocked sixty-odd boys may react, Thomas lets out a cry and drags Newt in.

He tastes sweet, like the frozen chocolate Brenda found at the Safe Haven, and a little like the mint he chewed in the Glade. He was perfect, perfect, perfect.


	2. Run, Boy, Run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Chapter 9, “Promise”, I bring you the product of me being REALLY FUCKING BORED and also frustrated with Kath!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Where You Lead belongs to KathSilver, the utter genius she is. TMR belongs to the utter asshole named James Dashner, soo. Yeah.

_**Out in the Scorch and beyond, Newt had been his rock, the one he counted on. Having him here, like this, demanding the same from Thomas was something new, but something good. It warmed Thomas from his fingertips to his toes, and at the same time reminded him that he needed to be careful. This wasn’t like the last time, when he didn’t feel like he’d had anyone who cared if he didn’t make it- his life was his. But it’s not like that anymore. He couldn’t leave Newt on his own.** _

Shuck it, Thomas decided. I can’t let him go without having him. He opened his eyes and stared at Newt, at his shore in the turbulent sea that was WICKED’s manipulations. Thomas had never seen that particular color of amber before, and he was momentarily distracted. He gave himself a mental shake and returned to the task he’d set for himself.

“You too, Newt,” Thomas nearly whispered. “Keep yourself safe, don’t go killing anybody, keep the Glade together. Please, Newt, don’t burn yourself out like I know you’ve done. You kept me safe where the others couldn’t, and you’re quite literally my impulse control.”

Newt took a shaky breath.

As trembling lips pressed together, Thomas tapped Newt’s wrist with two fingers. The blond pulled away with a gasp, shock beginning to take the soft eyes (that Thomas loved) over, but Thomas couldn’t stay any longer. He dragged Newt down(maybe for the last time) and whispered three words against his lips.


End file.
